An extracellular matrix, consisting of collagen, fibronectin, laminin, proteoglycan, etc., has a function to support tissues, and plays a role in propagation, differentiation, adhesion, or the like in cells. Metalloproteinases which are protease having a metal ion in the active center, especially matrix metalloproteinases (MMP), are concerned with the degradation of the extracellular matrix. Many types of MMP, from MMP-1 (collagenase type I) to MMP-23, have been reported as enzymes working for the growth, remodeling of tissues, etc. under usual physiological conditions. It is reported, however, that the progression of various kinds of diseases involving breakdown and fibrosis of tissues (e.g., osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, corneal ulceration, periodontitis, metastasis and invasion of tumor, and virus infection (HIV infection)) is related with increase of the manifestation or activity of the above-mentioned enzyme.
Sulfonamide derivatives containing a oxazole group are disclosed in WO 99/04780 and the like.
Sulfonamide derivatives having an inhibitory activity against MMP are disclosed in WO 97/27174 and WO 99/4780 and the like.